


Pioggia e musica

by smile_92



Category: Bon Jovi
Genre: Gen, Una cosa strana che non so cos'è
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-21 14:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14287035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smile_92/pseuds/smile_92
Summary: Perché la musica è la sua vita e se la musica passa dalla pioggia farà della pioggia la sua vita.Second chap = english version





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Questa è una cosa strana, una sorta di esperimento. Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate e se ha senso

Il ticchettio delle gocce sulle foglie degli alberi riempie il vuoto che lo circonda. È un suono continuo, incessante, eppure così famigliare così avvolgente da farlo sentire protetto e al sicuro. Lo rilassa e lo calma. Apre le braccia, chiude gli occhi e lascia che le gocce che sfuggono al tetto verde lo colpiscano sul petto scoperto. Una goccia per ogni battito del suo cuore. Apre la bocca e ne cattura una sulla lingua, la assapora come ambrosia divina sulla sua lingua mortale.

Ogni goccia di pioggia è un giorno di vita in più.

Ogni goccia di pioggia è musica che gli scorre nelle vene. Perché la musica è la sua vita e se la musica passa dalla pioggia farà della pioggia la sua vita. Sarà completo e felice solo quando finalmente potrà uscire dal bosco nel quale vive, per unirsi a coloro che sono sotto il temporale battente a nutrirsi di pioggia, di musica e di vita.

 

Quando può si siede ai bordi del bosco, ad ascoltare la pioggia che cade al di là degli alberi, sui fiori, sulle rocce, nei fiumi, e si inebria di musica, di ritmo, di melodie sempre nuove e potenti, che lo attirano a loro quasi dolorosamente, tirandogli le mani, i capelli e la pelle.

La pioggia lo chiama ma lui non può lasciare il bosco finché qualcuno non lo prenderà per mano e non lo guiderà fuori. E così aspetta e nel frattempo si bea di quelle poche gocce che le fronde degli alberi gli permettono di assaggiare.

 

Non è semplice accontentarsi, non è sempre facile aspettare, soprattutto quando ogni goccia che lo colpisce gli fa desiderare il mare, ogni ticchettio gli fa desiderare un rumore più forte che gli entri nelle vene e gli scuota le ossa. E invece è costretto a rimanere immobile a tendere le orecchie per captare ogni più piccolo picchiettio, ogni più piccola eco lontana di gocce nell’acqua.

 

D’un tratto sente una vibrazione. Forse è caduto un fulmine. Forse un tuono ha rotto il rumore incessante della pioggia. Richie si alza e scruta il mondo al di là della fitta pioggia, cercando la fonte di quel brivido nell’aria.

Una voce lo colpisce, è tenue all’inizio, ma poi sempre più potente. Diventa graffiata, diventa alta ed è bellissima. Non ricorda di aver mai sentito una voce più bella, coinvolgente e dilaniante in certi punti. E sente, dentro il suo stomaco, la necessità di averla. La necessità di trovarla. Fa un passo avanti ma il bosco lo trattiene a sé. Ne tenta un altro ma non si sposta di un millimetro.

Non puoi uscire.

Le fronde sono scosse dall’incessante temporale che romba e ulula e Richie vorrebbe unirsi e danzare e cantare e suonare sotto la pioggia ma non può.

Urla di frustrazione.

«Voglio uscire.»

Urla di rabbia.

«Voglio bearmi di pioggia.»

Urla di disperazione.

«Voglio bere musica.»

 

Sente che non è più solo, apre gli occhi e davanti a lui ci sono tre ragazzi, i capelli lunghi come i suoi, i visi bagnati di pioggia. Le mani zuppe di musica.

«Fatemi uscire. Fatemi venire con voi» chiede immediatamente, con il volto stravolto dalla fugace speranza che vede in loro.

I due ai lati guardano quello al centro, con i capelli biondi fradici di pioggia e gli occhi azzurri come il cielo sereno, che guarda lui.

Lo fissa. Lo osserva ed infine sentenzia: «Non sei ancora pronto»

Richie non fa in tempo ad urlare che lui _è_ pronto, che glielo avrebbe dimostrato, che lui vuole ubriacarsi di pioggia e di musica che i tre, così come sono arrivati, spariscono.

 

Richie non è più lo stesso. Vuole essere parte della pioggia, parte dei tre ragazzi e allora li segue, o immagina di seguirli. Forse sta solo seguendo i loro fantasmi.

Dubita che siano reali ma non smette di rincorrerli.

Gira intorno al bosco, tenendosi il più vicino possibile al bordo. E sente le foglie chiamarlo, le radici gli ricordano ogni istante che con loro sarà felice, i tronchi gli dicono che non sarà all’altezza, ma lui non li sente. Lui li ignora. Perché l’unico mondo che gli interessa è al di fuori. L’unica voce che sente è quella della pioggia unita a alla nota struggente e graffiante di poco prima.

Corre e gira finché non la sente di nuovo, la voce è carica e sembra un tuono, quasi gli sembra di vedere un lampo accecante davanti a lui e chiude gli occhi. Quando li riapre i tre ragazzi più un altro sono davanti a lui.

«Vi ho trovati. Prendetemi con voi. So che posso farcela, so che sarò all’altezza» dice con voce disperata. Ma ancora una volta questi si guardano tra di loro e poi gli altri guardano lui, il biondo al centro, che anche se son quattro e non è il centro geometrico del gruppo, è comunque il centro dell’attenzione di tutti. Lo guarda, con gli occhi color dei fiumi profondi.

«Non sei pronto» gli dice.

E Richie urla di nuovo e si butta in avanti, ma il bosco lo trattiene di nuovo. Non è ancora arrivato il suo momento per gustare la pioggia e farsi invadere da essa.

Si accascia a terra, le mani sporche di terriccio, le ginocchia immerse nel sottobosco fangoso. Alza gli occhi al cielo.

Piove.

Piove come sempre.

Piove musica ma lui è al riparo e non può toccarla.

 

Richie adesso è ancora più convito, è ancora più determinato ad entrare nel temporale e continua a seguirlo, perché ha capito che il ragazzo dai capelli biondi e gli occhi color dei fiumi, arriva con i lampi, arriva con i tuoni. E allora Richie corre e li insegue e urla e grida sperando di esser udito, perché questo è ciò che vuole. Essere un forte tuono in una tempesta scrosciante e non solo una piccola gocciolina che cade al suolo silenziosamente.

Urla contro il bosco che lo trattiene a sé, urla contro le radici che gli ripetono che con loro starà meglio. Colpisce i tronchi che gli dicono che non ce la farà e che non è abbastanza. E promette alle fronde che non lo ripareranno per sempre. Che lui non si accontenterà di quelle stille di acqua che gli fanno arrivare.

 

«Io berrò pioggia e diventerò pioggia, e mi nutrirò di essa finché non ne sarò parte e diventerò tuono e lampo nella notte e nel giorno» urla con tutto il fiato che ha nei polmoni, con la voce che gli graffia la gola e i pugni che battono il petto a ritmo del suo cuore.

Un lampo squarcia il cielo. Lo vede luminoso e bellissimo attraverso le foglie. Si volta e i quattro ragazzi sono davanti a lui, immobili.

Si avvicina, con il viso sicuro che se non è ora sarà la prossima volta. Perché la sua scelta l’ha fatta e non la lascerà andare.

Gli altri tre si guardano, poi guardano il ragazzo al centro. Lui lo fissa, lo guarda, lo osserva ed infine sorride.

«Ora sei pronto.»

Gli tende una mano. Richie la afferra.

 _Finalmente sarò pioggia_.

Fa un passo in avanti.

_Finalmente sarò tuoni e lampi._

La pioggia lo avvolge e lo inzuppa.

_Finalmente sarò musica._

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Music and Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the english version of the first chapter. It's the first time that I try to translate something mine and my english is not so good so if you find some mistakes please let me know, in this way I can improve my skills.  
> Hope you will enjoy it!!

The trickling of the drops on the leaves of the trees fills the emptiness that surrounds him. It is a continuous, incessant sound, and yet so familiar, so enveloping that it feels protected and safe. It relaxes and calms him. He opens his arms, closes his eyes and lets the drops that escape the green roof hit him on his bare chest. A drop for every beat of his heart. He opens his mouth and catches one on his tongue, he tastes it like divine ambrosia on his deadly tongue.

Every drop of rain is an extra day of life.

Every drop of rain is music that flows through his veins.

Because music is his life and if music passes by the rain he will be rain him life. He will be complete and happy only when he can finally leave the forest where he lives, to join those who are under the pouring storm feeding on rain, music and life.

 

When he can, he sits at the edge of the woods, listening to the rain that falls behind the trees, on the flowers, on the rocks, in the rivers, and he stays there inebriated by music, rhythm, and melodies always new and powerful, which attract him almost painfully, pulling his hands, hair and skin.  
The rain calls him but he cannot leave the wood until someone takes him by the hand and will drive him out. And so he waits and in the meantime he is blessed by those few drops that the trees’ leaves allow him to taste.

 

It is not easy to be content, it is not easy to wait, especially when every drop that hits him makes him want the sea, every tick makes him want a louder noise that soak in his veins and shakes his bones. Instead, he is forced to remain fixed to stretch his ears to pick up every smallest patter, every little distant echo of drops in the water.

 

Suddenly he feels a vibration. Perhaps a lightning is fallen. Perhaps a thunder broke the incessant noise of the rain. Richie gets up and scans the world beyond the thick rain, looking for the source of that shiver in the air.  
A voice hits him, it is tenuous at first, but then becomes more and more powerful. It becomes scratched, becomes strong and it’s beautiful. He doesn’t remember to have ever heard a voice more beautiful, engaging and rending sometimes. And he feels the need to have it, inside his stomach. The need to find it. He takes a step forward but the forest keeps him to itself. He tries another time but does not move a millimeter.  
_You cannot go out._  
The leaves are shaken by the incessant storm that roars and howls and Richie would join and dance and sing and play in the rain but he can not.  
Screams of frustration.

«I wanna go out»

Screams of anger.

«I wanna be blessed by the rain»

Screams of desperation.

«I wanna drink music»

 

He feels he's not alone anymore, opens his eyes and there are three guys in front of him, their hair as long as his, their faces wet by rain. Hands soups of music.  
«Let me out. Let me come with you» he asks immediately, his face twisted by the fleeting hope he sees in them.  
The two on either side look at the one in the middle, with rainy blond hair and blue eyes like the clear sky, who is looking at him.  
He stares. He observes and finally sentences: «You are not ready yet»  
Richie does not have time to scream that he _is_ ready, that he would have shown it, that he wants to get drunk with rain and music that the three guys, as they arrived, disappear.

 

Richie is no longer the same. He wants to be part of the rain, part of the three boys and then follows them, or imagines to do that. Perhaps he is only following their ghosts.  
He doubts that they are real but does not stop chasing them.  
Go around the forest, keeping as close to the edge as possible. And he hears the leaves calling him, the roots remind him every moment that with them he will be happy, the trunks tell him he will not measure up, but he does not hear them. He ignores them. Because the only world that interests him is outside. The only voice he hears is that of the rain combined with the poignant and scratchy note that he listened before.  
He runs and turns until he hears it again, the voice is full and it seems a thunder. He thinks to see a blinding flash in front of him and closes his eyes. When he opens them, the three boys with another one are in front of him.

«I found you. Take me with you. I know I can do it, I know I'll be up to it» he says in a desperate voice. But once again they look at each other and then the others look at him, the blond at the center, which even if they are four and is not the geometric center of the group, is in any case the center of attention of all. He looks at him, his eyes are the same color of deep rivers.  
«You're not ready»,  he says.  
And Richie screams again and throws himself forward, but the woods hold him back. His moment has not yet arrived to taste the rain and be invaded by it.  
He falls to the ground, his hands dirty by soil, his knees submerged in the muddy undergrowth. Look up at the sky.  
It is raining.  
It's raining as always.  
It's raining music but he's safe and cannot touch it.

 

Richie is now even more excited, is even more determined to enter the storm and continues to follow him, because he understood that the boy with blond hair and eyes of the rivers, comes with lightning, comes with thunder. And then Richie runs and chases them and screams and cries, hoping to be heard, because that's what he wants. Be a strong thunder in a thundering storm and not just a small droplet that falls to the ground silently.  
He screams against the forest that keeps him to itself, he screams against the roots that repeat him that he will be safer with them. Strikes the trunks that tell him he will not make it and that's not enough. And he promises to the branches that they will not protect him forever. That he will not be satisfied with those drops of water that they grant him.

 

«I will drink rain and become rain, and I will feed on it until I am part of it, and I will become thunder and lightning in the night and day», he screams with all the breath in his lungs, his voice scratching his throat and his fists beat the chest to the rhythm of his heart.  
A light breaks through the sky. He sees it bright and beautiful through the leaves. He turns and the four boys are in front of him, motionless.  
He takes a step forward, his face sure that if it’s not now it will be next time. Because his choice has made it and he will not let it go.  
The other three look at each other, then look at the boy in the middle. He stares at him, looks at him, fix him and finally smiles.  
«Now you're ready.»  
He holds out his hand. Richie grabs it.  
_Finally I will be rain._  
Take a step forward.  
_Finally I will be thunder and lightning._  
Rain envelops it and soaks it.  
_Finally I will be music._


End file.
